1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to monitoring tires. In particular, it relates to a support for fastening on a rim certain elements necessary for such monitoring.
2. Background of the Related Art
In most devices for monitoring tires there are one or more sensors, optionally associated with electronic components, positioned in the annular pneumatic enclosure defined by the tire and wheel and sensitive to conditions prevailing inside the enclosure, such as pressure or temperature. In this application, this sensor and/or these components are generally designated as an "electric element". Also on the outside of the pneumatic enclosure are means to provide the electrical connection or coupling of the electric element to the vehicle, for example, a coil if inductive coupling is used, or else other suitable means.
Electric connections must also be made between the electric element and the coupling means. While the electric element should be kept quite immobile relative to the rim, a good thermal insulation of the electric element must also be provided. Also a reliable electric connection must be obtained for the electric elements with the electric lines joining to the coupling means; most often this requires resorting to soldering. The miniaturized electric element contains all the necessary electric and/or electronic elements and upon mounting, could not support too high temperatures or too much heat.